1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a synthetic grass structure, and more particularly to a synthetic grass structure including a sheet substrate with a plurality of filiform formations extending from the substrate to simulate natural grass cover, and a particulate filling material, or infill, dispersed between said filiform formations so as to keep the filiform formations themselves in a substantially upright condition.
2. Related Art
A synthetic grass structure is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,527. The solution described by the document cited above envisages that the aforesaid infill will comprise: a bottom layer, consisting practically exclusively of hard granular material, such as, typically, sand, a top layer, consisting practically exclusively of granules of complaint material, made up, for instance, of fragmented rubber, obtained preferentially as recycled rubber material from used tires, and an intermediate layer comprising a mixture of the two particulate materials mentioned above in selectively predetermined weight ratios.
From EP-A-1 158 099, there is known a synthetic grass structure in which the particulate infill consists of a substantially homogeneous mass of granular plastic material. This is typically a polyolefin-based or vinyl-polymer-based material.